


First Date

by Ookamicky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, asexual Kenma, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookamicky/pseuds/Ookamicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did he think asking him out of all people was a good idea? There were enough girls at this school that would kill for a date with him!</p><p>- Kuroo asks Kenma out for a date, a cute one with an unusual turn of events. -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Date

“Wanna go on a date with me?”

 

Gold eyes stared up, surprised, slightly embarrassed, shy. This was the first time anyone ever asked him out. And straight forward like this! For a moment he froze. The tall guy in front of him smiled at him, a smile that was rare on his features.  
The other was one year above him and despite Kenma only being at the school for half a year now, he had noticed quickly that the boy was popular. He was tall, loud, handsome, always surrounded by people, a cocky grin on his face, his hair messy, gold eyes always looking for a challenge, captain of the volleyball team and sometimes he was rude. The typical popular High School jerk.

 

Kenma was new to this school, he came from a small school, not many people and most of them didn't even look at Kenma. Maybe because his hair looked funny after he had died it blond and now tried to let the color grow out again. He didn't care. He had never had friends to begin with.  
He had not expected it any different at the new school and first it wasn't.  
It was the same as before, some people looked at him funny, every now and then someone said something stupid, but overall they ignored him. It was fine with him. Actually he liked it better that way. Kenma did not like being the center of attention and he hated being in big crowds. It made him feel uncomfortable. He also had problems with strangers, he was all in all a pretty quiet boy, mostly concentrated on his video games. Since getting friends would involve talking to strangers, Kenma was alone. But having no friends was a good thing, it kept him out of situations involving a lot of people, from having all attention drawn to him and from having to get away from his video games, the only world he felt more or less comfortable in. 

 

And now he, Kozume Kenma, was asked out by Kuroo Tetsurou, one of the most popular guys in school! Despite being a good observer, he hadn't noticed the taller looking at him or anything like that. Why did he think asking him out of all people was a good idea? There were enough girls at this school that would kill for a date with him! Kenma's heart was racing, he tried hard not to show his nervousness too obviously, but it seemed like Kuroo had already noticed it. He smiled gently and shook his head.  
“I'm sorry, actually I am just as nervous as you are. If you don't want to, that is fine. Maybe you don't even like dudes, but I needed to try. You are so cute, I couldn't help but wanting to get to know you better. And that is a little difficult at school, you don't like hanging out with people,” the tall male explained, scratching the back of his head.

Cute? Him? Kenma noticed that he was staring at the taller and that he was most likely blushing. He quickly looked down at the ground, absentmindedly noticing the flashing light on his PSP that told him he had lost.  
He glanced up at Kuroo through the strands of hair that were in his face and he was really happy that the black haired boy had chosen a place with no one around to ask him. The library was a quiet place after all.  
Kenma nodded slowly, quickly turning his gaze away as he met the other's hopeful eyes.  
Kuroo's eyes widened. “Yes? Yes what? You want to go on a date? You are cute? You think it is difficult to get to know you at school? You don't like being around people?” all those questions came out a little louder than before. 

“The date,” Kenma whispered and suddenly his voice sounded foreign to himself. First Kenma had wanted to refuse, but it flattered him that someone got out of their way to ask him out and even noticed that he avoided people as best as possible. And he was sure that this guy would not want a second date, once he found out how quiet Kenma really was. 

 

“Really? Ah, that's great, I am so glad, you have no idea!” Kuroo let out a laugh as he answered, the sound being not really pure happiness or amusement, but relief.  
“I will get you today after school, okay? At the gate.”  
With those words and a small nod from Kenma this weird conversation was over. It felt like a dream and once the tall boy was gone, Kenma wondered if maybe this had indeed been a dream. 

 

By the end of the day he had almost forgotten about the strange encounter, having been too busy with studying. But when Kenma walked out of the school to get to the dorms, he remembered. While walking toward the gate he wondered if maybe that guy was making fun of him. Didn't the popular guys like to bully the outsiders? Kenma shook his head. This was no american romance movie.  
As the gate came into view, he half-expected no one to be there. But there was a tall figure leaning against the gate, looking up at the sky. It had become really late because Kenma had stayed in the library studying after school was over and he felt guilty for having made the taller male wait. He hurried the last few steps over to him.  
“I'm sorry, I am late,” he said quickly, his voice quiet and shy. He didn't dare to look up at the other. 

 

“That's fine. I didn't say a time after all and “after school” is a very flexible term.” Kuroo was grinning as he answered, Kenma could see it as he glanced up at him.  
“Come on then, I got something prepared.”  
Kenma followed the taller silently. He was so nervous, he clutched the small portable console in his pocked tightly. He was really afraid that they would go somewhere with lots of people, but then again, Kuroo had already figured out that he didn't like being with people.  
“So.. Kozume-kun-”  
“Kenma. Just Kenma,” he interrupted him quickly. Kenma didn't like the formalities, sure, Kuroo was older, but they were on a date, they shouldn't call each other with suffixes. At least in his opinion. Kuroo just nodded.  
“Kenma. I don't know if you remember my name, I am Kuroo Tetsurou.”  
Kenma looked up at him as if he was completely stupid. He couldn't help it. Did that guy seriously think, he'd agree to a date with a guy he didn't even know the name of? Despite his thoughts he just nodded.  
“I know,” he added and looked back down.  
The taller in front of him just nodded and led him to a park close to the school grounds. A park? At this time of the day? Kenma got a little suspicious but he didn't say anything. He just hoped that this wouldn't end bad for him. 

The sun was not yet setting but Kenma knew, it would start to get dark in around an hour. He would use that moment to excuse himself. An hour was almost too much already for him, but he didn't want to hurt the other.  
They arrived at a small playground. During day time children played here, being watched by their parents but now the place was empty, except for a few birds. Well and a blanket on the ground with a picnic basket on it.  
Kenma stared at the scene and stopped walking, watching the tall boy walking up to the blanket.  
“Good thing I didn't unpack yet or else everything would be gone by now,” Kuroo commented with a small laugh as he watched the birds fly away. Then he sat down and started to unpack.  
Kenma was still staring. He didn't know what to say. This was such a romantic gesture and so unlike the typical first date for teenagers, yet it made his heart flutter to see the handsome boy unpack sandwiches, a small box of strawberries, raspberries and grapes, another box with meatballs in it, a bowl of rice, one with sushi, two cups, two plates and three different juices along with a bottle of coca cola.  
Then he looked up expectantly at the smaller, still staring boy.  
“I hope you like something of this,” he said slowly, scratching the back of his head again. Now Kenma knew he was blushing. He quickly nodded and sat down on the blanket, looking at the food.  
“Did you make this?” he asked quietly, seriously impressed.  
“No, to be honest I didn't. Didn't have the time for it,” Kuroo answered with a grin. Well, at least he was being honest.  
Kenma didn't mind. It had only been a couple of hours after all between Kuroo asking and now and he was actually surprised that the other had managed to prepare anything at all. He slowly started to eat a bit, out of politeness because honestly, he was so nervous, he wasn't hungry. 

 

“So... Kenma, tell me about you,” that sentence came after around ten minutes of mostly Kuroo talking about the food and them eating. He stopped eating, swallowing the piece of sushi he was eating at that moment. He knew that Kuroo's eyes were on him, gentle, gold eyes that were gleaming in the sun. Kenma had feared this question. What was he supposed to say?  
He looked down at his hands, suddenly wishing he hadn't agreed to this. 

 

“You like video games, right?”  
The question interrupted Kenma in his train of panicked thoughts and he nodded. He was thankful that Kuroo had interrupted him and hadn't waited until he would say something.  
“I don't think you have ever been without your PSP in school. The teachers don't even get angry when you are gaming in the halls,” Kuroo laughed at his own observation and Kenma only nodded.  
“They don't mind,” he whispered, glancing up at Kuroo again. 

“Do you have siblings?” Kuroo went on asking and Kenma shook his head.  
“I don't either. I sometimes wished I had, would have been more fun to play Volleyball with them,” he commented, with a small sigh before turning his gaze back at Kenma.

“Do you like Volleyball? I am the captain of the school team,” Kuroo said proudly.  
“I don't know. Never played,” Kenma replied softly, looking at the food before eating a meatball. He was a little sad that Kuroo didn't get any applepie, but how was the other supposed to know?  
“Never? You totally should!” Kuroo sounded excited about that idea, grinning like an idiot. It was somehow cute. Kenma was surprised about his own thoughts, but he had to admit that the other was handsome. And such an excited grin looked cute on that handsome face.  
“I don't know,” he answered again, unsure. He was facing the captain of one of the top Volleyball teams in Japan, playing with him would make Kenma look stupid. Also, the effort was too high.  
“Not now. Maybe one day, when we spent more time together, you'll feel the urge to play.”  
Kenma looked up at Kuroo in surprise. More time? He was not completely annoyed that he had to do all the talking? Kenma had experienced that before, people who approached him, left him quickly again, despite him trying, simply because he was too quiet. 

Kuroo seemed to ignore Kenma's surprised look as he went on asking.  
“Did you have a boyfriend before?” he asked, tilting his head. Kenma blushed.  
Then he shook his head. No he hadn't.  
“No? How come? You are cute and I don't think you got cute right before coming to this school!” Kuroo seemed to think this was funny, but Kenma just looked away.  
“Or are you not gay? You didn't agree to this date out of pity, right?” Kuroo asked carefully, the grin still in place but not really amused anymore.  
“I am...,” Kenma started. He thought about whether or not he should leave it at that or tell the other right away he was not homo _sexual_.  
He actually was not sexual at all. 

 

He hesitated for a moment and to his surprise Kuroo didn't interrupt him. He just waited patiently.  
Kenma decided it was better to tell the boy who seemed to have a crush on him the truth right from the start. That way Kuroo could leave now, before Kenma got attached to the older. Or worse. 

 

“Asexual,” Kenma whispered finally. He was looking down, not daring to even glance at Kuroo, too shy and afraid of his reaction. He wasn't embarrassed for what he was. He had just never told anyone before and saying it for the first time felt weird. Kuroo was silent.  
“Oh.”  
That was the only reaction after what felt like hours to Kenma.  
Oh. That was what he thought about that? Oh? It could not have been worse. Kenma wanted to disappear into the ground. He wanted to get up and run, he wanted to vanish into thin air, he wanted to be in his room. Alone. As always. Not being judged by this guy.

 

The silence was unbearable. After a few more minutes Kenma got up. He didn't know much about dating, but he knew that he didn't want this. He bowed slightly, mumbled “Sorry” and left. He couldn't bear it.  
Kenma rushed away, out of the park and home.

 

This was not how he had imagined his first date to end.


	2. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo thought for a moment whether or not he should call his best friend and tell him about it, but he was too tired to talk. Lying in bed, he stared at the ceiling in silence.   
> His body was tired but his mind was wide awake, Kuroo knew that this was going to be a night without much sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is way later than I had wanted. I am sorry OTL

„Oh.“ 

 

Kuroo cursed himself for that stupid reply but the moment the cute guy in front of him had told him that he was asexual it was the only thing his mind could work out to say.   
Asexual.   
What exactly did that mean? How could a healthy seventeen year old boy refuse sex completely? Or maybe he wasn't healthy? Maybe he only used that as an excuse because he was afraid of sex? Or he had had bad experience with sex? Or maybe just with physical contact?

Kuroo was still staring at the place Kenma had been sitting. He hadn't really noticed the smaller guy leaving, but as he realized the place was empty, it was too late to call him back already. He sighed. This was the first time a date ended like this for him and it felt weird. Really weird. 

He started to slowly pack his stuff, his thoughts still lingering around Kenma. The cute guy, a year younger than him, always shy, on his own, without friends. That sight had somehow triggered Kuroo's protective instincts and he had wanted to get to know this mysterious guy better.   
But now he wasn't sure if that was a good idea.

 

He finished packing the rest of his stuff and slowly walked home. 

 

Kuroo thought for a moment whether or not he should call his best friend and tell him about it, but he was too tired to talk. Lying in bed, he stared at the ceiling in silence.   
His body was tired but his mind was wide awake, Kuroo knew that this was going to be a night without much sleep. 

When he had almost managed to force himself to sleep, a thought stroke him and Kuroo sat up. How the hell was he supposed to face Kenma?!   
Ignore him? Apologize? Pretend the date had went well?   
Did he want to tell Kenma he was sorry? Was he even sorry?   
Wasn't it Kenma's own fault for trying to tell him that sex would never be an option, no matter how their relationship went on? 

Kuroo really didn't want to blame the smaller boy, he didn't look like someone who would say things like that just to annoy him or to get rid of him.   
Had Kenma even enjoyed the date? It was hard to tell. The boy was so quiet and mostly looked at the food, that Kuroo didn't know.  
Maybe he had felt completely uncomfortable and really said that only to get away. But then something along the lines of “I need to feed my cat” would have been easier.   
Then again, Kuroo would have asked him for another date if that was his excuse. 

But like this... 

“Argh, fuck this!” Kuroo called out way too loud. It was 4am and he just hoped that his parents hadn't heard him yell. He really was in no mood for an argument on how to behave during the night.

 

The moment his alarm went off, Kuroo jumped. He had really managed to sleep. For only an hour, but better than nothing. After switching the alarm off and sinking back to bed, his body told him unmistakably that one hour of sleep was not “better than nothing”. His body was aching, a strong headache hit him like a slap across the face, his eyes were burning and his brain had a hard time processing the fact that he had to get up. 

“Tetsurou, don't you have to go to school?”  
His mother's voice made him turn his head to his door. He hated it when she did that but he was not able to argue now.   
He just nodded. She replied with a nod as well before she left his room again. Luckily. 

After another five minutes of staring at the ceiling, Kuroo finally decided to get up. He pushed his tired body out of bed and to the bathroom, not bothering to take a shirt before leaving his room.   
He showered to get at least a little bit more awake and to tame his bedhair at least a little. Which did not work, it was sticking up in all directions after drying again. He didn't care.   
He took something to eat out of the fridge before leaving the house to go to school. 

After five minutes of walking, Kuroo noticed that he had forgotten his bag and an annoyed groan left his throat. Going to school without being able to think was not really useful in the first place, but going to school without being able to think and without his bag was even less useful. He turned around to grab his things before walking to school again. 

 

Kuroo arrived a little late but like this he at least had no chance of facing Kenma even before school.   
He sat down next to his best friend, who looked at him with a huge grin. 

“You didn't call me to tell me how it went, you arrive late and obviously didn't sleep much. I bet that was one of the best dates you have ever had, hm?” the other asked with a laugh, ignoring the fact that the lesson had started. 

Kuroo thought about ignoring him for a moment but he knew that ignoring Taketora would only end in him talking until he was not ignored anymore.   
Especially with a topic like this.   
“Tora, shut up and listen to the teacher,” Kuroo mumbled, his head on his desk, obviously not listening either.   
He was so tired...   
A laugh left his friend's throat and then the other nodded.   
“Fine, fine, you tell me everything later!”

 

'Later' came sooner than Kuroo would have liked. He and Taketora walked to the roof, away from all the people because honestly, he didn't want everyone to know about the worst date he had ever had.  
Once they sat down and each got some food out of their bags, Kuroo couldn't avoid it anymore. 

“Now com'on, tell me what happened! You not talkin' on your own makes me curious! It was either really fucking great or it sucked so much, you are afraid I'll laugh at you,” Taketora said, looking at Kuroo expectantly.

Well, no going back now. 

Kuroo started. When he told his best friend about the setting, about what he had thought of for Kenma, the other stared at him with big eyes, amazed. Kuroo got into the flow of talking and ignored the faces and comments Taketora was making in between.

 

When he finished, he was looking at his hands. 

“Asexual? As in no sex? At all?” His best friend's voice sounded disbelieving and maybe a little amused.   
“You don't believe him, do you? That's stupid! No healthy teenager would say 'No' to sex!”   
Kuroo didn't say anything, but the fact that Taketora said the same thing he had thought, made him even more insecure. 

“Why would he say that, then?” Kuroo asked, his voice unusually quiet. 

“Well, maybe he is embarrassed that he's a virgin!” Taketora suggested, laughing.   
Honestly, Kuroo didn't feel like laughing at all. He sighed slightly, staring at the sky. 

“Hey, maybe he thinks he's asexual. But once you got him into bed with you he'll change his mind.”

Kuroo looked at Taketora at this suggestion. It wasn't like Kuroo was an expert when it came to sex, hell he was an eighteen year old High School student, not a porn actor! But he did have quite the experience with girls and boys alike.   
He just wasn't very experienced when it came to relationships. 

His last relationship lasted for a week. The girl bid him good bye because he “had flirted too much”. That was her official reason at least, but Kuroo knew that she grew tired of him. Most girls didn't like his volleyball-packed schedule.   
The last relationship with a boy ended after almost two months, he had found someone else, who was “more attentive and has more time”. Kuro had thought he had been in love, both times. But he had been over them quickly, so after that period of time, he wasn't so sure anymore if it was indeed love or if he had lied to himself. And to his partners. 

 

The comment Taketora made, earned him a roll of Kuroo's eyes.   
“What should I do now?” Kuroo asked, looking at the other, who was munching on his food. Kuroo's food was still untouched. 

“Sleep. And eat. No wait, first you eat, then you go home and sleep, you look horrible,” Taketora pointed out, his hand motioning at his own eyes. 

“And then you think about this: How much do you want him? Do you think he is worth your lack of sleep? If the answer is 'Yes' then go and ask him for another date. Ignore this stupid asexual-stuff he said and show him that refusing sex is not really the best option when he is with you,” he added and shrugged, “Of course, without using force.”

Kuroo ignored the last comment. He would never use force for sex, that would be rape and Taketora knew that. It had been one of his stupid jokes. 

 

“Okay,” Kuroo answered instead, putting his untouched food away.   
“See you tomorrow,” he said and got up. 

Tora was right. He should walk home and sleep, it wasn't like he could concentrate on anything at the moment either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I will be able to write more, my laptop is broken and I will be laptop-less starting tomorrow ;A;


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past had fucked him up and now everything would repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long and is so short! The next one will followe soon and will - hopefully - be longer OTL

What a terrible evening.  
He should have known that a date was not exactly something for a person like him. At least not a date like this, with a guy like this. Kuroo was a tall, popular guy; Kenma was just a shy little loner without any friends. This had been doomed to fail. Kenma had to admit, Kuroo was handsome and he had been really sweet. He had almost felt comfortable, the tall guy had seemed to understand him. At least a bit.  
But he obviously had been completely wrong.

 

The morning came faster than Kenma had expected. He had spent the night playing video games, trying to get his mind off of things that had happened before. This horrible meeting with this horrible guy! Kenma should have known that the truth wasn't the best idea!  
It had never been. The moment the other had asked him out, he should have said no! And he for sure should have never told him about being asexual. 

Kenma could not even begin to imagine what would go on in Kuroo's mind. He was sure that the other would laugh about him with his friends later.  
Maybe he had already laughed the night before. 

 

Walking to school was an automatism. Kenma didn't think about it, he just knew that he didn't want to face the tall guy. Being in a different class helped greatly with that and Kenma knew how to blend in.  
Despite having his hair died oddly, he had mastered the act of being invisible. Or so he thought, Kuroo had found him before as well.  
Though he hadn't tried to avoid anyone in particular at that time. 

 

Kenma walked into class, avoiding to look at anyone around him. He heard a few girls whispering behind him and he was almost sure he heard “Kuroo-kun” a few times but he decided to ignore it. Maybe he was imagining things.  
No one would know about what happened.  
He sat down at his desk, trying to cut this trail of thoughts. If they were talking, they knew something. If they knew something, Kuroo had been talking. 

Kenma wanted to disappear. 

 

“Oi, Kozume!” 

He almost jumped the moment he heard someone call out his name. Almost. But he didn't move. Maybe, if he stayed as still as possible, they'd leave him alone. 

“I heard you were with Kuroo yesterday! Trying to become popular?”

A hand was on his shoulder the moment the guy started his question. Kenma tried to swallow his panic. He needed to calm down. He couldn't have a panic attack right here in front of all those people.  
All those people that were staring at him. All those people that were staring at him, waiting for him to talk. All those people that were staring at him, waiting for him to talk and probably laughing at his inability to form any words. 

The only thing he could hear was the blood in his ears, his rapid heartbeat that was so loud, he could swear everyone else could hear it, too. The world was spinning, his hands were shaking and he was having troubles breathing. It felt like someone was sitting down on top of his chest, pressing him down, wrapping his hands around his neck and squeezing. It was painful to breath, painful and almost impossible. He was glad that his hair was covering his face at least, this way the others couldn't see the tears glistering in his eyes. 

 

The door opened, a loud voice rang through the room and Kenma could swear, he had never been this glad about the start of a lesson. The others went to their desks, sat down and he could slowly calm down again.  
No one was staring at him. No one was laughing. No one was asking questions. No one was pressuring him to talk. He told himself those sentences over and over again until he could breath normally again.  
He couldn't listen to the teacher's words for at least fifteen minutes, even if he tried. When he was able to move silently again, without attracting attention and without his body shaking, he reached to get his PSP. He needed some distraction now. 

 

The moment the bell rang, Kenma got up and left the classroom, silent, as always. He didn't need his classmates to come at him again, to ask him stuff he didn't want to talk about.  
He wanted to be alone. As always.  
He walked to the library, knowing that he could be alone there, alone in a quiet environment. He sat down and started concentrating on his PSP again. 

 

He was honestly surprised, that he hadn't seen Kuroo. Maybe the taller didn't come to school.  
Kenma shook his head. He shouldn't think about him anymore. It wouldn't change a thing.  
Kuroo was not interested in him anymore. He wanted sex. Like any other teenage boy.  
Not like Kenma.

 

 

When Kenma first noticed he was different from other boys his age, he thought he might be sick. He had been 14 back then, hearing his classmates talk about how “hot” or “sexy” a girl was and how “randy” they had been the night before, just thinking about laying her. Kenma had never felt anything similar to this. 

He had once felt something similar to love, though. Or at least a strong romantic attraction. A guy in his class had been a good friend of him. They spend quite a lot of time together, gaming, eating, talking about nothing. Kenma had never dared to tell him that there was something wrong. He had been glad that the boy even offered his time to him.  
He was the only one Kenma could ever call a friend. 

When he found out that the lack of sexual attraction and the desire to have sex was nothing to be ashamed of, he thought about telling the other. He was fine with it. He was not sick, he was not abnormal, he was simply different from the other kids. 

They had been to the movies together, something Kenma rarely did but his friend had begged him to come. He had even jokingly called it a “movie date” and somehow Kenma had found himself agreeing. The movie had been fun and after it they went to eat something together. Somewhere quiet of course, because despite Kenma having been a little more outgoing than he was now, he still had not been fond of being with a lot of people.  
The dinner had been nice, fun even, they were joking around and every now and then Kenma could feel his friend's foot touching his own.  
He had been so happy, so glad to have found someone who seemed to accept him the way he was, his fears, his anxiety, his being-different, that he didn't think anything could change this.  
They had almost finished eating, his friend was smiling at him, looking him in the eye and telling him how cute it was, that Kenma blushed whenever their eyes met. 

It had been a perfect moment to ask for a relationship and Kenma's friend was about to ask. Kenma knew. He had always been good at observing. He just wanted to tell him his secret before this started. No secrets in a relationship. That was what he always believed in.

The moment he had told him, a small, embarrassed smile on his flushed face, that he loved him but was asexual and thus, wouldn't really want to have sex, just a romantic relationship, his friend's face fell.  
His features hardened, his smile turned into a scowl, his hand that had reached for Kenma's drew back.  
He got up and left.  
Kenma knew, that the other had thrown a few harsh, hurtful comments at him before he left him there alone in the night, but he had successfully buried them deep inside of himself.  
Hearing them once and then for the next two years almost every day, had been more than enough. 

 

 

Kenma noticed that he had been staring at the desk. The game in his hands was turned off, there wasn't any battery left. It was only then, that he was wondering about the blurry way he was seeing things at it took him another few seconds to notice he was crying. 

 

The past had fucked him up and now everything would repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are very welcomed and loved ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the start of a series. I am not sure where this will go, but yeah! Comments are loved ^-^


End file.
